One Last Christmas
by Monkiegrl360
Summary: Hermione helps Draco believe in the spirit of Christmas, and both get a very nice present at the end ;D Please Review! Characters belong to JKR. Flames are not welcome.
1. Part 1

_A/N: __This is a Christmas Themed Dramione and __was intended to be just a Head Canon, but I liked it too much to try to make it a One-shot so this is Part 1 of 2_ :) _If you like this, then great! Please remember to review at the end! THANK YOU! :D_

**Part 1 "One Last Christmas"**_  
><em>

It was a quiet night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione was appointed as Head Girl, a position she hopefully wanted when she was just a First Year. Accompanying her Headship was Draco "Twitchy Little Ferret" Malfoy. They both ignored each other at all times unless when called upon to the Headmaster's office about duties.

They didn't like it, working together, but as they were, they were soon forgetting about the reasons why they hated each other. Two days before Christmas, Hermione asked him what his family usually did for Christmas.

"We don't celebrate Christmas at the Manor. I've heard it's actually quite a nice time to be with loved ones, but I don't have that. I didn't grow up with love or friendship." He answered, his voice void of emotions. He looked at her, and she saw sadness within his grey-blue eyes.

"Christmas is a time for those who don't have loved ones at home to be loved by others," she said softly. "Christmas is a time to love, to make memories to forever be cherished. Who wouldn't want to be loved, Mal- Draco?"

He looked at her as if she was crazy. She said his name. Not Malfoy. Not Ferret. Draco. The edges of his mouth twitched up, almost forming a smile.

"You really believe in that Muggle stuff, huh, Granger? Look, Granger, I don't care about what you believe in. If I don't celebrate it, then I don't. End of story." He smirked.

"Then why don't you give Christmas a chance and start now? I love Christmas, it is the best holiday of the year. I'm willing to give you another chance, Draco, if you're willing to give Christmas a chance. There's always time to try." She replied, quietly.

"Really, Granger? There's no hope for me because of what I've done. No hope for me because there was none to begin with." Draco said, in between anger and helplessness.

"There's always hope, Draco. That's what Christmas is all about, to give hope to others who don't have it. And I want to give mine to you," She wasn't looking at him, so she had to speak up for him to hear as she was walking to her dorm. "Good night, Draco." He heard her door 'click' behind her. He truly smiled for the first time in his life, and it was all because of Hermione Granger.


	2. Part 2

_A/N: This is part 2 of 2 and I hope you like it, if not love it. I worked hard on both parts as I always do on my fan fictions. Please review! If you think I should continue writing more for this, put it in your review and I'll look it over and think about it. I've received requests to write more, and I might once finals are over on the 22nd._

**Part 2 "Giving of Gifts"**

*Christmas Eve 11:50 PM*

"You're really something, Granger. You haven't ceased to amaze me." Draco said to himself. What Hermione said last night was really bothering Draco. He spent nearly the entire night staying up, awake and thinking about everything she told him, and her. What she said made sense to him, it really did. And she hasn't been proven wrong thus far since meeting here. She is the smartest witch of their age.

The day passed by slowly, or too slowly in Draco's opinion. He wanted the holidays over with already, but he did like the quietness the school had during the time of year. Most students left for their homes to spend Christmas and New Year's with their families. Something of which he was jealous about. Coming back to a family he never wanted, he thought grimly.

Hermione had spent most of the day in her dorm, occasionally coming out of her room for food, to go to the restroom, and spent a couple hours in the later hours of the evening reading by the fire. When he looked at her, the fire light brought out the golden colors of her hair, and he thought she looked amazing. He was simply mesmerized by how angelic she looked. He cleared his throat. She jumped, and he noticed and smirked.

"A little jumpy there, Granger?" He teased.

"I wouldn't be if you wouldn't sneak up on me like that," She snapped and put down her book, saving the page. "So, have you made up your mind, Draco?"

"Actually, yes, I have. I don't remember you calling me by my name part of the deal, though." He said, not looking at her.

"Well, Draco is your name, isn't it? It's actually quite silly for us to be calling each other by our last names since we're past that stage. It's only fair you know, and I know you can say my name," She spoke while walking towards him. "Just say it once and I'll let it be."

She was tempting him, and they both knew it. She smirked at him, challenging him as if he couldn't complete a simple task such as saying a name.

"Fine, Granger," she looked at him, annoyed. "Her...mione. There! I said your name. Happy now?" The next thing he heard was her laugh. It sounded wonderful to him and was the first time he heard it for himself. _Heh, no wonder Potty and Weaselbee tried so hard to make her laugh. It's quite nice, and not to mention contagious._

He soon found himself, too, laughing along with the girl he thought he once hated. He repeated that in his head: he thought he once hated. She was no different than any other girl, well except punching him that one time, but she wasn't the same as girls in his House.

"Hermione? I want to give Christmas, and...and you a chance for helping me." Draco said confidently, and watched her smile.

"Really, Draco? Oh, that's wonderful! I, um, got you something -" She started, but was stopped by the clock ringing Midnight. Her smile brightened even more, knowing it was Christmas. Twelve rings total rang for all to hear within the school for those who stayed. She looked back at Draco, and handed him a small wrapped box. He looked at her, and smiled again, giving a nod to go ahead and open it.

He found a Golden Snitch in the box, inscribed were the words _Merry Christmas, Draco. Love, Hermione._ He grasped the small golden ball in his hand, and brought Hermione to him. She was shocked at his actions, but warmed up to him. This was exactly what he needed, she thought, for someone to believe in him. She wrapped her arms around him, her head on his chest, listening to the gentle ba-bamp of his heart.

"You know what I hear Draco?"

"What?" He asked her.

"I hear your heart, and it beats strong because it never went away. Only the truly evil wouldn't know what a heart or love is." She whispered gently. She gasped when he brought her head up, and he captured her lips. They stayed like so for only seconds, both thinking minutes were going by.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." He spoke finally breaking the kiss. Their hearts were rushing at three-hundred miles per hour. He bent down to try to kiss her again. She stopped him with a finger against his lips.

"One last thing, I promise, what's my present?" She asked teasingly. "Oh, and Merry Christmas, Draco."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Hermione, and you'll get this," and he grabbed her again, both getting the best Christmas present either had ever received.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Draco and Hermione spent Christmas Day together, mostly laying together on the couch in each other's arms. This is the happiest Draco has ever been, and he loves the feeling now, being loved by someone else. He had a feeling Hermione forgave him for all the mean and nasty things he did to her and, well, all of the other Gryffindors. _I need to apologize to be s__ure she's forgiven me, _he thought.

"Hey Hermione," he gently shook her, and she just snuggled closer to his body. "Hermione, wake up. Wake up please, I need to talk to you about something."

She slowly opened her eyes, finding Draco looking right at her.

"Morning, sleepy head," He said with a smile. She stared at him like as if he was out of his mind. He noticed. "What?"

"What happened to Draco?" She teased with a giggle.

"I'm right here, Hermione," He answered while she was casually looking around the room, looking anywhere but him. "Hermione, please, we need to talk, about this. About us if there even is an _us_."

"What do you mean, Draco? 'If there even is an us?' If you want us to be together, then just say so." She put it simply, and smiled. Now it was his turn to stare at her.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second there. What about Weaselbee and Scar-head?" She glared at him for using the nicknames she's been told that they hate. "I thought you and Weasley were together?"

"What? Ron-me-together?" She stuttered. "That has got to be the funniest thing you have ever said to me! No, Ron and I aren't together. I love him, of course, but it's like a brotherly love, silly." She laughed at him. Draco felt his cheeks burn a little.

"That answers that question, but what I want to know, Hermione, is if you've forgiven me with everything I've done to you?" He asked while looking down at his feet.

"Aw Draco," she smiled sweetly, and kissing him on the cheek. "I forgave you a long time ago. The Snitch was proof of that. But Ron and Harry are a different story. Although, as long as I'm happy with someone, they may be a little mad at the fact that it's you, they're happy." Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco, and he repeated the action, laying his head on hers.

"I do need to let them know about this though. I probably should write a letter to them." She said looking up at him, and all he did was nod. She kissed him on the lips this time then left for her room to write the letter.

"If my parents find out about this," he quietly spoke his grim thoughts out loud, "they're really not going to like it."


	4. Part 4

"One Last Christmas"

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I hope everything is going great with your Auror training*. I'm doing great as Head Girl, and the duties aren't very hard so far._

_Malfoy hasn't bothered me much. In fact, he's been quite nice to me, actually. I think it's because of the Christmas Spirit. He's softened up to me, and has not acted like a git like in the past. He hasn't been mean to me at all, honestly._

_How was your Christmas? I hope you both got my presents in time. My classes are going quite well, with all perfect grades too._

_I miss you both so much! It's really not the same without you here. Ginny asked me to say 'hi' for her, and that she misses you too (but Harry more, she added.) Say hi to your mum for me, Ronald, everyone else too please. I will write again soon. I miss you all! And I will come to visit soon too!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_PS. If either of you get the idea of coming to Hogwarts or beating up on Draco for absolutely _NO _reason, I will personally see to it that neither of you will be able to talk for at least a week, and Ginny will help me with that._

Hermione felt reasonably good about the letter, and she decided to get up and walk around for a few minutes before going to the Owlery. It was Christmas break and Draco wasn't being a prat. She actually liked spending time with him. He's been really nice and seemed to have really thought about what she said to him just a few days before Christmas.

She really did miss Harry and Ron. Even though they're only training to become Aurors, she smiled at how much better they've become at depending on themselves to do work. It's not that she didn't like helping them with studying when they were all still in school, she thought they could have followed her instruction a little better, instead of waiting until the last minute to get everything done.

She walked out of her room to find Draco sleeping on the couch with a book open down on his chest. He must have fallen asleep reading, she quietly laughed, but smiled at him. She was debating whether to wake him or not. She walked over, found a bookmark and placed it where the book was open to and placed it on the table. She gently shook him until he opened his eyes, staring at her.

"Hey Hermione," he said groggily.

"Hey sleepyhead," she laughed, "It's about lunch time, so get up and we could go get something from the kitchens."

"Where's my book? I think I fell asleep reading," he said looking around, rubbing his eyes.

"You did, and it's right there on the table," she answered, pointing to his book. "Have you written your letter yet? I'm sending mine after lunch."

"No, I haven't even started it, but I need to. I'll write mine later after I finish this," he said not looking up from his papers.

"Okay, just let me know if you need any help with that," she said as she left the room. She was slightly worried about what his parent's reactions would be from befriending her this year. She trusted Harry and Ron wouldn't do anything stupid to Draco and that helped her calm down a little.

Ron let Hermione keep Pig for the year since she and Ginny were still at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to see them again.

* * *

><p><em>A big thank you to my reviewers thus far: Pimberlee, animeloveramy, Dramionelover345, Admin IWANH, and emmawastonfan1 for reviewing all my chapters!<em>

_*According to the books, or Pottermore, or wherever I read it, the boys were accepted as Aurors without training right away, but they wanted to cover anything that they haven't gone through before; impossible with the experiences they've shared lol. Hermione was the only one of the Trio who returned for the Seventh/Eighth Year_


	5. Part 5

_A/N: Hi all! This will be Part 5 of _One Last Christmas_. I hope you like it! Sorry for not updating for nearly a month. I'm taking 7 classes this semester so school has taken up most of my time right now. Remember to review!_

_Italics- Harry writing_

**Bold- Ron writing**

Normal is Hermione talking or her thoughts

* * *

><p>A couple days later after sending her letter to the boys and Weasley family, she received a letter back, smiling at the familiar scrawl of Harry and Ron's writing.<p>

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm so happy to hear from you, Christmas has really been such a bore without you. Training is going well so far. Ron and I will be completing training by the summer. Maybe they could let us have a day off for your Graduation day in June. If Malfoy gives you any kind of trouble, just let us know and we'll take care of him for you._

Hermione rolled her eyes, she kept reading the letter where Harry left off, Ron wrote;

**Hey 'Mione. I really miss you. Christmas isn't the same without you. I hope you will visit soon. Auror training has been a little harsh since we started, but we're getting used to it. Harry has more of an advantage than me because he's been playing Quidditch longer, so he's in more shape than I am. **Hermione laughed a little at this. **Here's Harry again.**

_Thanks Ron. I hope you liked your Christmas present as well, Hermione. It was a little hard to find, but you know me, I was able to find it since people feel like they owe me for defeating Voldemort. _She smiled at the present she got from him. It was the first and oldest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_. 'It must have cost a fortune,' she thought. _I know you're smiling right now, that means I know you will have it read all by the end of break. _'Oh, he knows me well,' she smiled. _Here's Ron again._

**Hello again. Mum says hi and sends her love. She and dad misses you too, and Fred, George, and Bill and Fleur. They're hoping you visit soon as well. Bill and Fleur are expecting soon. They don't know what it will be yet; they want to have it as a surprise. She's thinking boy and he's thinking girl. I'm going to be an uncle soon! Mum and dad, well more mum actually, went into celebration mode as soon as they were told. It was quite a sight. **'I bet, I wish I could have been there,' she smiled sadly. ** Ginny's here, as you know, and she's telling us you and Malfoy have been getting along well. If he does anything to hurt you, tell Harry and me, and we'll take care of him. **She laughed again; the boys were really brothers after all, repeating each other without knowing it. **But if she and you are going to hurt us if he doesn't hurt you, I'll listen and stay away. Hope you're doing well, because we know you're doing your best.**

_**Love,**_

_**Harry, Ron and the Weasleys**_

Hermione read it over once more. She really did miss the boys, it was hard not to after being friends with them so many years. They've nothing to worry about anyway. Draco's been treating her very well all year and even better since she had that talk with him.


	6. Part 6

_One Last Christmas_ Part 6

_Mother and Father,_

_As you both know, the Head Girl is Hermione Granger. Despite our horrible past we and her friends have, she and I decided to make a truce for the year and work together. She is an amazing girl, Mother. I think you and her would get along quite nicely, if you gave her a chance._

_Father, I know we're not on good terms, but I have been given a second chance and I won't let it go to waste. She has told me things that I hadn't thought of before, and it has certainly been sticking with me._

_The school year has been going well so far. Hermione and I study together and we've been getting top marks in everything. She's not the smartest witch of her age for nothing. She's taught me that as well. Even though she's a Muggle-born, she's just as good as or possibly even better than a half blood or pure blood. The war changed us all, you both know this. I never believed in the made up stuff Tom Riddle spoke of_

_Mother I know you weren't very into the prejudice like Father was, but I would like to have you both meet her during the next school holiday. I'll be meeting her parents over the summer holidays. Please, just give her a chance and you'll both see how amazing a girl Hermione is._

_She's truly forgiven me of everything. I just want you both to know this._

_Your son,_

_Draco._

"Well, that's good enough I think," Draco mumbled to himself. He got up from his desk and walked out of the Head's common room to the Owlry. He still had about an hour before curfew, but then he had duty afterwards to make sure no students were out of bed.

"Hey Draco, where are you going?" asked Hermione from the couch.

"Just up to deliver a letter," she nodded and said "Don't be long, we have duty in about an hour." As he walked out the door, he waved his hand showing that he heard her.

As he walked to deliver his letter, all he could think about was his parent's reactions to when they will read it. Now that he thought about it, it would be quite out of character for his parents to talk to a Muggle-born witch. Even though the War is over and Voldemort was killed by Harry, Draco couldn't help but worry about what they would try to do to her. Sure his mother was not one for the torturing, but she never exactly opposed it being done in her and Lucius' mansion of a house.

Draco walked to the tower, and slowly walked up the steps, he looked at the letter in his hand. He hesitated from opening the door. No matter what their reactions were, he would do anything to keep Hermione safe. Whether they approved of his friendship with Hermione or not, he would still stay friends with her.

He stepped inside the room where all the owls slept, and looked around for his owl, a black eagle owl he had named Archy. Archy nipped at the blond wizard's finger in a friendly way and petted him on the head in return.

"I need you to deliver this to mum and father for me, Arch. Stay there until they have a reply written, I'm sure you'll get a treat at home too. Come back if they say they'll talk about it and you'll return in a couple days," explained Draco to the bird, which looked at him with its head tilted to the left in understanding. The young wizard smiled, and then tied the letter to the owl's leg to see Archy fly out the window into the distance. The rings of the school's clock rang through out the school, signaling that all students should be in bed by this time.

About ten minutes later, Draco returned to the Common Room, thinking about Hermione and his parents. He knew she wouldn't be intimidated by his father, since they had battled at the Ministry of Magic back in fifth year when he was sent to Azkaban. He remembered when he sent the letter in third year about the Gryffindor witch slapping him in the face. Lucius was furious about it, but his mother remained neutral about the situation.

"So you're back. Good, because our duties started a few minutes ago. Let's go," Hermione didn't sound mad or upset, just a little agitated that he came back late, even though by just a few minutes.

"All right then, let's go. You might want to put a jacket on, though," he said, looking at her.

She crossed her arms in annoyance. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I wouldn't want the Head Girl to get a cold tonight. It's a little on the chilly side," he said back and saw her smile at him and nod. She left to get a jacket from her room and joined Draco outside in the hallway. She put on her mom's old college sweatshirt, and together, the once enemies walked side by side though out the halls of Hogwarts looking out for any out of bed students.


	7. Part 7

_One Last Christmas_ Part 7

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were surprised to see Draco's owl, Archy, fly from their son's school with a letter. He rarely wrote, unless it was a serious matter he needed to let his parents know about. Lucius was in his study when the owl flew in. The elder Malfoy looked up to see a letter attached to the bird's leg. He untied it, took a moment to set it down and look in his desk for an owl treat and fed it to Archy. Lucius unrolled the parchment, not knowing what the contents could be about.

He silently read:

_Mother and Father,_

_As you both know, the Head Girl is Hermione Granger. Despite our horrible past we and her friends have, she and I decided to make a truce for the year and work together. She is an amazing girl, Mother. I think you and her would get along quite nicely, if you gave her a chance._

_Father, I know we're not on good terms, but I have been given a second chance and I won't let it go to waste. She has told me things that I hadn't thought of before, and it has certainly been sticking with me._

_The school year has been going well so far. Hermione and I study together and we've been getting top marks in everything. She's not the smartest witch of her age for nothing. She's taught me that as well. Even though she's a Muggle-born, she's just as good as or possibly even better than a half blood or pure blood. The war changed us all, you both know this. I never believed in the made up stuff Tom Riddle spoke of_

_Mother I know you weren't very into the prejudice like Father was, but I would like to have you both meet her during the next school holiday. I'll be meeting her parents over the summer holidays. Please, just give her a chance and you'll both see how amazing a girl Hermione is._

_She's truly forgiven me of everything. I just want you both to know this._

_Your son,_

_Draco._

Lucius wanted to know what his son was thinking when he sent this letter. Though the Dark Lord was vanquished, their family status in the Pureblood ranks had gone down considerably over the months since the War ended. His son should not be thinking this way about Muggle-borns! He hated that word, but Narcissa banned him on the grounds of saying 'mudblood' because Hermione was one and she helped Harry defeat the Dark Lord.

Lucius left his study to find his wife and talk about what to do with Draco and the Muggle-born he is currently infatuated with. He found her in her usual spot when she was thinking about something or reading a book. He smiled grimly at Narcissa sitting on the couch in the Malfoy library.

"Narcissa, darling, we need to talk," he said to her, all the knowing breaking her out of thought.

Narcissa saw past the fact Hermione was a witch born from Muggle parents. She honestly couldn't care less, because Andromeda taught her that "a witch coming from any kind of parents is as much as a witch from Pureblood parents". Her sister was cast out of the family because of marrying a Muggle-born wizard. She was happy for her, even if it cost her sister getting cast out from the family. She was also thankful to Molly Weasley, for doing something she couldn't ever to do her own family. She pushed the thought away, shaking her head, knowing she shouldn't be thinking that way.

Her next train of thought was interrupted by her husband's voice. "Narcissa, darling, we need to talk," she heard and looked up at her husband holding what seemed to be a letter.

"Lucius," she smiled. "What do you have there?"

"It's a letter from our son. I think perhaps you should read it," he said with a serious voice.

* * *

><p>The couple days after sending his letter had been driving Draco crazy with not only anticipation of waiting for his parent's letter back, but also the days were filled with worry. Hermione tried helping to make him calm down, but nothing she did helped. She was also worried for him, and what the contents of his letter would contain. Just then, there was a clicking sound against his bedroom window. <em>Archy's back<em>, he thought then ran up his stairs to open his window to let his owl in.

Archy flew in and perched himself on Draco's desk, with a letter tied to its leg. The owl stuck its leg out, and Draco carefully took it with shaky hands, nervous of what he was about to read. He took a moment to calm his nerves. He carefully unrolled the parchment, and quietly read:

_To Our Son Draco,_

_Your mother and I have had a serious discussion about your 'predicament', _'What predicament?' Draco scowled, feeling the anger already getting to his head. _About a certain Muggle-born witch you are currently Head Student with. Your mother thinks it's perfectly fine for our son to want to date a Muggle-born witch, let alone the Hermione Granger. Well, I think not, Draco. You are not to have anymore contact with her or her friends from now on. _Draco never felt so angry with his father before in his life. This was worse than having that mad man live in his own mansion. No, he wasn't going to allow his father to control what he can and cannot do. He was of age, and he can take care of himself! In his rage, he didn't notice another parchment fall from his father's letter. He took another moment or two to control his anger again, and continued reading.

_That's not what you want of course, is it son? You're not going to listen and stay away from her, are you, boy? Your mother and I had a serious talk and I _persuaded_ her to agree with me. _Draco could just picture his father laughing in his face, at this point. It didn't matter what he wanted, because he knew his mother would actually side with him, not his father. He read on some more. _You, son, have much to learn. You cut off all contact with the girl, and I'll think about giving you another chance._

_Until next time son,_

_Your Father._

He couldn't believe this. The one time he finally gets close to the witch he taught to think was a nuisance was more brilliant than most of the witches in his own house. Like he was going to listen to his father and do what he says. He wasn't going to stay away from Hermione, because they have grown close since Christmas. Draco took a breath in, and sighed deeply. He didn't want to do this to her, but he had no choice. He got up from his bed and walked through his bedroom door to find Hermione sitting on his stairs, leaning against the wall and her eyes were closed.

He smiled at the sight. She fell asleep waiting for him to come out. 'She must have been really worried to have come up here and wait for me,' he thought. He slipped his letter in his slacks back pocket, and stepped in front of the sleeping witch to pick her up with ease. Draco carefully treaded the steps to not slip and fall down while holding her. Coming down the steps, he walked to the couch, and gently laid Hermione down. With a flick of his wand, she was covered with a blanket. He moved her hair out of hair face, and whispered, "I guess this is our last Christmas together Hermione."

Draco felt pain in his chest for doing this to her, but he wouldn't let his father control her as well. He found a parchment and a quill and started to write a note to the girl who opened his eyes up to giving her another chance, just like she did for him. He only hoped that one day she would forgive him once more.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry for leaving you. If my father only gave you a chance, he would finally see that Muggle-borns wizards and witches are worth getting to know. I hope you will forgive me for this, one day. My mother would definitely want to get to know you. She isn't like my father._

_I'm leaving for the rest of the school year. I won't be back. I'm leaving in the morning, and I'll be gone by the time you read this._

_Please, forgive me and I will come back for you, some day._

_Draco_

He never thought he'd still be at his father's mercy, still under his control. The young wizard never wanted this to happen, just because he and Hermione were getting along. It made him terribly angry that he had no control over the situation. Draco thought he could finally be with someone without having blood prejudice come about.

It was very hard for the young man to leave the note for Hermione to find in the morning. He just couldn't bear the thought of leaving her so soon after everything that happened between them. He promised to come back for her, no matter how long it took him. He looked at Hermione one last time before leaving for his room, ignoring the harsh tight feeling in his chest. Not wanting to wake the sleeping witch, he slammed the door after casting a silencing charm then slammed it as hard as he could, trying to get his anger out.

Draco knew he would have to leave in the morning via floo in the Headmaster's office. His father most likely sent Professor McGonagall a letter containing reasons why he'll be leaving. He started packing his belongings when he noticed a note on the floor. It was his mother's handwriting. She wrote that he shouldn't listen to his father, he's free to do whatever he wants, but his mind was already made up; there was no turning back now. He'd be gone by the time she would wake up.

Draco's final thoughts: _Thank you, Hermione, for believing in me and giving me hope. I only hope you will forgive me for doing this to you. I'm only trying to do what's right for us to be together one day. I'm so sorry._


	8. Part 8

_Previously:_ "Draco's final thoughts: _Thank you, Hermione, for believing in me and giving me hope. I only hope you will forgive me for doing this to you. I'm only trying to do what's right for us to be together one day. I'm so sorry."_

One Last Christmas Part 8

The next morning, Hermione woke up and found it eerily quiet. It was much more quiet than normal. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the steps to Draco's bedroom, yet she found herself on the couch covered with a blanket. She looked around for him after sitting up, yet couldn't find a trace. Wrapping herself with the blanket, she slowly and carefully walked over to his bedroom door, but noticed a note on the side table next to the couch.

She picked it up and read it.

_Hermione,_

_By the time you read this in the morning, I will have already left for home. Something . . . urgent came up at home, and my parents wanted me to come home, not only for the rest of the break, but for the rest of the year. I really hope you can forgive me for leaving you. If not now, then maybe some day, we will meet again._

_I am so sorry for doing this to you. It hurt me to leave, because you've been the first friend I've had since the War ended. _Hermione started crying, but continued reading on. _Hermione, I will always cherish the moments we had together over Christmas, and it was the best present I've ever received._

_Draco_

By the end, tears were flowing non-stop. Wiping tear after tear, they kept coming.

_Was it something I did or said? Why did he have to leave!_ She cried.

"Why are boys so frustrating?" She yelled out, hitting a pillow. "Was it something I did, Draco? What did I do wrong?"

This was the worst thing to have happened to her all year, and she had no idea how to fix it.


	9. Part 9

One Last Christmas Part 9

Says the word 'hell' just once, I don't think I'll have to change the rating because of that. It says it in the books anyway. Characters are not mine, but the plot is! No flames please!

_Last time: "Why are boys so frustrating?" She yelled out, hitting a pillow. "Was it something I did, Draco? What did I do wrong?"_

_This was the worst thing to have happened to her all year, and she had no idea how to fix it._

* * *

><p>When Professor McGonagall found out about Draco had left the school, she knew he had to be replaced by another student. She thought it be best with Blaise Zabini taking his place. He wasn't like the other Slytherins, and the professor knew she could trust him to not cause any trouble with Hermione.<p>

Hermione had a hard time adjusting without Draco. Blaise did want to help her, try to ease the pain.

"I know I'm not Draco, Hermione, but please he'll be back. He always comes back to those who are important to him," he said gently, but Hermione held back a laugh.

"Important to him? If I were important to him, then he never would have left!" She yelled at the dark-skinned Slytherin and buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Blaise, I know you're trying to help. I just miss him."

"I know, Hermione. Me too," He said, taking her into his arms. "And don't say that again. I've seen the way he looks at you. I'm sure him leaving the school has something to do with his parents."

"And? What are you going to do about it? He's gone Blaise! He's not coming back!" She sobbed before crying again.

"I will do something, because, you see, you made him realize that he's not alone. He has you. Whenever he came to the Slytherin Common Room, there was always a smile, a small one but it grew because of you."

"Me? What have I done?"

"You changed him, believe me, Hermione. I'll be off to see the Headmistress," he got up from the couch, looking at her before leaving out the door.

* * *

><p>Blaise walked to the Headmaster's office to gain permission to leave for Malfoy Manor. He knocked on the door and let himself in after hearing a 'come in' from within the office.<p>

"Professor, if I may have a word with you?" Blaise asked.

"Of course, my boy, what is it you need to talk about?" Professor McGonagall said with interest.

"It's Hermione. I'm getting worried about her, she's shutting everyone and everything out ever since Draco left," he took a breath. "I was hoping, with your permission that I could go to the Malfoy Manor and see what's going on with him."

"I know you're worried as I am, Mister Zabini, but because it's in the good interest of another student, my best student in fact I will allow you to go," she gave a rare smile to the Slytherin. "But please be back by eleven o'clock tonight. You have four and a half hours to convince his parents and get him back."

"Of course, Professor," he promised. McGonagall readied the Headmaster's fireplace for traveling; Blaise grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, stepped into the fireplace and then said in a clear voice "Malfoy Manor". Green flames shot up and died out as he went from Hogwarts to his best friend's manor.

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy Manor<em>

Green flames shot up as Blaise traveled through, but this didn't go unnoticed by the Malfoys. Lucius was the first one to notice and went straight to the Floo Room.

"Mister Zabini, how nice to see you again," he drawled.

"Same here Lucius, but I'm not here to see you. I'd like to see Draco." Lucius eyed the Slytherin carefully.

"Why, may I ask, do you want to see him?"

"Because I think you're keeping him away from Hermione on purpose. You still believe Muggle-borns are filth and don't deserve magic," Lucius smirked. "When I know in fact it's us Purebloods that don't understand it when Muggle-borns like Hermione are just as clever as we are. If it weren't for her and her friends, you'd still be Azkaban right now."

"I'm keeping my son away from that girl for that exact reason! It wouldn't do any good if they were to get close for the sake of the Malfoy name."

"There's nothing to the Malfoy name any longer," Blaise said. "You don't understand that you ruined your own name by siding with _him_. Let Draco be with her, so there's no more blood prejudice or house rivalries. It's the best thing you could possibly ever do to help your position."

Lucius couldn't argue with what the young wizard was saying because it made sense. Maybe he was right and he was going about his son not being around the Muggle-born the wrong way. Then he sighed, turning around towards Blaise, and closed his eyes.

"Fine very well. You're right. You may go find Draco, and take him back to that bloody school of yours." Lucius said. Blaise smiled and ran off to find his friend.

* * *

><p>Draco was reading a book when Blaise came rushing through his bedroom door.<p>

"Blaise, what the bloody hell are you doing here!" He yelled.

"Getting you to come back to Hogwarts of course mate. Hermione's been a mess since you've left. She hasn't stopped crying once." The other wizard explained.

"Why should I go back? What am I to her?" Draco refused. Blaise grabbed him by the wrist, and said "Why don't you just ask her yourself?"

* * *

><p><em>Will continue this in the next update. Reviews make me happy<em> ^-^ _That they do!__  
><em>


	10. Part 10

_"Why should I go back? What am I to her?" Draco refused. Blaise grabbed him by the wrist, and said "Why don't you just ask her yourself?"_

* * *

><p>One Last Christmas Part 10<p>

Blaise and Draco came back to the school through the Floo. McGonagall was quite happy he was able to bring him back. She didn't like seeing Hermione in pain.

"Mister Malfoy, please don't do that again, or else I won't let Mister Zabini come and get you next time," the elderly witch said sternly.

"Don't worry Professor, there won't be a next time, because I'm staying. For good."

* * *

><p>Draco and Blaise hurried to the Heads Common Room, worried about Hermione. They ran through the door together, and found Hermione sleeping on the couch. Draco carefully picked the sleeping witch up, and carried her to her room. Blaise helped put her in the bed.<p>

"Draco, she really missed you. You have _no_ idea what she went through without you here," Blaise said.

"I know, it was a mistake leaving. My father had me in a bind, and I didn't know what to do," Draco replied, burying his face in his hands. "But, I'm back now, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, mate, she's gonna have a surprise in the morning. I'll go back down to the Slytherin Common Room, and you can sleep here." Before Draco had a chance to answer, Blaise continued, "You're the real Head Boy." Blaise said good night then left.

* * *

><p>Morning came, and Hermione woke up in her bed wondering how she got there. So she got out of bed, grabbed a robe and put it on and headed downstairs. When she got to the last step, she had one look around the room, and noticed nothing had changed. Hermione sighed and plopped down on the couch.<p>

"Something wrong Hermione?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, there is, Draco," she answered without thinking of saying the name. "Wait, Draco? Draco, you're back?"

"I am, Hermione, and I'm really sorry for leaving you," he walked over and took the witch he has fallen in love with in his arms, promising to himself to never let her go again.

* * *

><p><em>THE END!<em>


End file.
